


Uncontrollable Hunger

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Faith gets a taste of Buffy





	Uncontrollable Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble

Faith stared at her meal, her mouth watering. Never in life had she hungered for anything more. She felt like she was starving.

She took a deep breath. The scent was intoxicating. She looked up. Her meal smiled. 

Faith began eating. The taste was divine. Faith knew it would be.

Her meal moaned in pleasure. Faith didn't care. Buffy was no longer a person to her. She was sustenance. 

Faith closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to shut out every sense but taste. 

Faith had often dreamed of heaven. She realized it had been between Buffy's legs all along.


End file.
